


Looks like Link to me

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood through college, F/M, Link as a girl, Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story posted here. I don't know if there's any interest for a story with female Link, but I really wanted to write it.<br/>This is basically Rhett and Link's friendship/ relationship with one big difference: Link is a girl named Lilly. </p><p>Please let me know if you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looks like Link to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here. I don't know if there's any interest for a story with female Link, but I really wanted to write it.  
> This is basically Rhett and Link's friendship/ relationship with one big difference: Link is a girl named Lilly. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!

They are friends since first grade. Rhett moved with his family to the small town, Buies Creek, when he was seven. During his first day at the new school he was caught writing profanities on his desk. His teacher, miss Locklear, punished him him by keeping him inside from recess.  
During this 15 minutes he colored a picture of unicorn. Next to him, coloring the same unicorn but much more neat, sat a dark haired girl. In the upper right corner of her sheet she had written her name. 

'L-i-n-k.. What kind of name is that for a girl?'  
Rhett asked the girl. She looked at him shily but kept coloring intently.  
'It's not Link, it says Lilly. That's my name: Lilly.'  
Rhett watched her tongue come out between her lips as Lilly colored the manes a bright green.  
'Uh huh, looks like Link to me.'  
He put his hand out politely, grinning widely.  
'Hi Link, I'm Rhett James McLaughlin. I am 7 and I've just moved here in the summer.'  
Lilly giggled at this, but stopped her coloring and shook Rhett's outstretched hand.  
'Hi Rhett, I'm Lilly Charlotte Neal. I'm also 7 years old, my birthday was last month. And I've lived here my while life.'  
'Well nice to meet you Link.' Rhett persisted, liking the way the girl giggled. Lilly grinned back at the boy next to her.  
'Nice to meet you too Rhett. Do you want to come by after school to play in my backyard?'

From that moment on Rhett and Lilly were best friends, doing everything together. Playing out in the woods, exploring abandoned houses, having sleepovers. teasing the cows and racing their bike's across Main Street. Rhett was the only person who was allowed to call the little girl Link, it was like their special nickname. 

\--

When they were no longer kids and hit their puberty, people begin to hint at them that they looked like a couple. Both scoffed at the idea, they were friends. Best friends sure, but only friends! They couldn't imagine falling in love with each other, both way more invested in their friendship.  
Boyfriends and girlfriends came and went again, but their friendship was always strong. They spend hours by the river, talking about life, their love interests, their families, their futures. 

If there was a girl Rhett liked, Link would always give her honest opinion about the girl and even help him ask her out. And if Link liked some of Rhett's friends, he took care of it for his friend and asked if they wanted to go with Link. 

\--

When they grew older and grew in their adolescent bodies, they still didn't like to think about the other in a romantic or even sexual way. Some of their friends thought it was weird and even their respective parents teased them a bit.

To Rhett, Link was a big dork. Always daring herself to do silly things (like eating a worms anus), saying awkward things, getting into stupid accidents and always giggling at Rhett's admittedly funny jokes.  
To Link, Rhett was an even bigger dork. Making himself appear more manly, while being the biggest softest teddybear. Being way too competitive, but also very selfconcious. A bit of a clown, and very very much protective over Link. 

\--

When Rhett got his licence at 16, the first thing he did was ride his car over to Link's house and take his best friend for a ride. It was the best day in their friendship. The whole day was spend in that car, driving aimlessly in rural North Carolina, singing along with Merle Haggard on the cassette player and only stopping at a burger place for some food. It didn't matter they where a boy and a girl, they just enjoyed spending their time together and they planned to always be there right beside the other.

\--

When they went to NC state college it was the first time they couldn't spend all their time together. It was the first time their genders took them apart. Link was put into a dormroom with 3 other girls, while Rhett got to share a small room with Gregg. They didn't even have all their classes together. 

It was during this first year at college, where they only saw each other a couple of times per week, they began to see the other in a slightly different light.

When Rhett sat next to Link at History 101 he noticed how the light would shine on Link's long darkbrown hair. He liked how curly it was, how Link would tuck a strand behind her ear when she would bend over her textbook.

When Link joined Rhett in the library to study she noticed how tan he had become and how broad his shoulders were. All that basketball outside really was working for Rhett. 

\--

'Are you growing a beard?'  
Link studied her best friend across the lunchtable.  
'Or are you just being lazy again? I can definitely see some hairs on your chin!'  
Rhett touched his chin proudly, he could feel the short hairs bristle under his fingers.  
'Yeah Link, I'm thinking a chinstrap would look good, manly!'  
Link giggled and pinched her friends cheek.  
'You're such a dorky little boy! But it looks good on you Rhett.'  
Rhett felt himself blush at the compliment and he mumbled a 'thanks' in reply. Luckily Link didn't notice and chatted away about some party her neighbours would be having on Friday night. 

\--

That Friday Rhett took some extra care in his appearance before going to the party in the girls house. He took some time for perfecting his chinstrap, making sure there were no stray hairs on his cheeks. His buzzcut luckily saved him some time and by 8 he was ready to go. He would be meeting Link at the party, since she'd helped her neighbours set up everything.

When he arrived at the party it was already crawling with people and it took some time to even get a drink. Rhett spotted some people he knew and went over.  
'Wow it's busy! You guys seen Link anywhere?'  
One of his friends pointed at another room.  
'Thanks man. I'll go look for her, see you later!'  
He went into the other room, looking for Link.  
When he spotted the familiar dark head he froze for a moment.

In that moment Rhett made a couple of observations.  
First, Link looked gorgeous! Her dark curls where draped over one shoulder, emphasizing her beautifull and naked shoulders.  
Second, Link looked hot! The knee length dress that left her shoulders bare, clung to her body in all the right places.  
Third, some boy had his arm draped around her hip.  
When Rhett made the last observation he felt something he'd never thought he would feel: jealousy. He wanted to stand in that place, right beside Link. Touching her intimately, even a bit possesivly.  
But when Link turned her head, saw him in the crowd and waved him over with a big smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile back. Rhett was Link's friend, would always be her best friend. That was more important than some party fling, right?

\--

But as it turned out the boy at Link's side wasn't just some party fling. Jake turned out to be quite a serious boyfriend for Link. And even though Rhett felt a bit jealous from time to time, he spent some time together with the couple and even formed a tentative friendship with Link's boyfriend. If he was important to Link Rhett wanted to invest in the guy. 

'Man, I'm telling you! That mouth of her, amazing! She talks a whole lot of batshit crazy stuff, but when she puts those lips to work for other reasons, pheeew!'  
Jake and Rhett are sitting at their college bar. It was Link's idea to let the boys do some bonding, she convinced Rhett it would be really nice to get to know Jake better. And what better way than to get a beer and talk about Link. Right?! Rhett felt miserable. He didn't want to hear this about his oldest friend, he didn't dare ask what other reasons Jake was referring to, he didn't know if he should feel offended for Link with Jake talking about her like that. Instead he pretended to laugh and drank his beer quickly.  
'Man, you're a fast drinker! Lilly always talks about how you were the fastest drinker or eater in your hometown. Said you could eat a burger with 3 bites!'  
Rhett smiled, liking the fact that Link talked about him, even to her boyfriend.  
'Yeah, I would always eat half of Link's portion too since she's such a picky eater.'  
Jake's response is enthusiastic and the rest of the night is spend talking about Link's quirks. 

\--

Two months later Rhett opens his dormroom door to a loud knocking. Before him stands Jennifer, one of Link's roommates. She looks disstraught and is out of breath. 'What's wrong?! Where's Link? She at home?'  
Jennifer nods, but Rhett is already on his way to the girls house across the street. He doesn't bother with knocking, knowing that Link send Jennifer out to get him so she's waiting for her friend.  
On her bed, bundled in her comforter is a crying Link. Immediately Rhett steps in bed behind his friend and rolls her over so he can cradle her against his chest.  
'What's wrong Link? Why are you crying silly? Please tell me? I'm here for you now.'  
Link just bursts in tears again and presses her set face against Rhett's shirt.  
'Jake cheated on her with Melinda. She saw them this afternoon in a coffeshop downtown.'  
Jennifer, standing in the doorway, tells Rhett the story. How Link came home in a daze, so sad and angry. How she threw her coffee at Jake and only started crying when she told the story to Jennifer. While crying she started asking for Rhett, to please get Rhett. After this Jennifer closes the door and leaves the two friends alone in the room.

Rhett gently strokes Link's hair. Holding her against him and trying to call her.  
'Shhh it's gonna be okay Link. Don't cry baby. I will make it all better. Do you want me to punch that asshole? I'll beat the shit out of him for hurting you like this.'  
The more Rhett thinks about it, the more he wants to. He hears a small laugh wich ends in a sob.  
'No I don't want you to fight Rhett. I already threw my coffee at him in front of everybody. He's just an asshole and you're not a fighter Rhett..'  
'I would for you Link! I want to protect you, especially from assholes like that. You deserve so much better Link!'

That night Rhett stays with Link to comfort her, stroking her hair and back, saying sweet things to her, making her laugh softly with stupid jokes. Eventually Link fall's asleep against Rhett's chest, her arm around his back.

\--

After that they get even closer than before, spending all their free time together. Even when they meet with their big group of friends, they always end up side by side. Some of their friends comment on how close they're sitting, always touching. They just shrug it off. Some of their friends tell them to get a room with soulgazing they are doing. They blush, but just shrug it off. 

Every Friday night Rhett takes Link to their favorite burger place, followed by aimlessly driving around till they can see the stars. Only then he drives her home and they say their goodnights before going to their respective dormrooms.  
They never invite any of their friends to come along and everybody knows to not ask. It feels like datenight, but they still persist they are going as friends.

\--

It is the last week of finals before the summer and they are both stressed out. Link decides she wants to unwind a bit. So instead of going to the burger place, she convinces Rhett to pack their camping gear and coolbox full of booze. They drive a long time, but they set up their tent near their old hideout by the river. They used to come here all the time, it feels filled with good memories of their shared childhood. 

They sit, drink, laugh and talk all night. When they crawl into their shared tent it is late and they are pleasantly drunk.  
Rhett lies on his back in his sleeping bag but is still awake. He's thinking how these last few weeks have been amazing and how much fun this night together has been. Knowing Link he supposes she's fast asleep already, so he feels safe to roll over onto his side to look at his best friends sweet sleeping face.  
But instead he is greeted by glittering blue eyes and a sweet smile. Link is facing him and watching him.  
'I had a really nice time Rhett. It's so nice to spend time together here. I really like being alone with you..'  
Rhett smiled at this, sometimes their minds are so alike. Often they are thinking the exact same thing. He brushes a curly strand of hair away from her face. Rhett likes how Link let her hair be all over the place when she lies down.  
'I was thinking the exact same thing Link. These past few weeks I've felt a lot closer to you.. I didn't think that was possible, but I love it.'  
Link snuggled up to his side, letting her head rest on Rhett's shoulder. She was always very affectionate and that was another thing Rhett liked about his friend.  
'It kinda felt like we were dating..'  
Rhett felt his heart do a little jump. Link looked up at Rhett with sleepy eyes.  
'It's kinda nice..'  
He doesn't know how to react to that. It did feel a lot like they were dating each other and a lot of people commented on it, even more them before. And Rhett liked the feeling very much. He'd wanted to be able to call Link his girlfriend and deepen their relationship even further. Since they were little kids Rhett had known he and Link were meant to be, so suited for each other. 

Before he could say all this to Link however, she started snoring and was fast asleep. Rhett smiled and settled in for a good night with his best friend against him. 

\--

Midmorning Rhett was the first to wake up. He tried to stretch his sleepy muscles but Link's drooling head was heavy on his chest. In her sleep she wrapped herself around him even more. Rhett tries to wake her up by shaking her and whispering her name. When that didn't work he only saw one way to wake up his best friend. He worked his hands free and started tickling Link's ribcage.  
Link awoke with a jolt and started to shy away from the tickling fingers.  
'Wha.. What.. Rhett! What the crap Rhett!'  
She started to giggle immediately and tried to retaliate with sleepy fingers.  
'S'not fair man! I'm asleep!'  
Rhett kept going, pinning Link under him successfully, tickling her mercilessly.  
'Stop! Gosh Rhett! You big elephant! Not fair! Rhett!'  
Even though Link kept whining, she couldn't seem to stop giggling. 

Suddenly Rhett grabbed both of Link's hand and held them together above her head. With an even tone, but a big grin on his face he spoke down at Link.  
'Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?'  
Link took some deep breaths, still giggling softly and squirming under the boys body.  
She looked at Rhett through dark lashes with watery eyes. 'You big idiot! You could have woken me up a bit nicer don'tcha think?'  
'That so huh? Then please tell me how I could've done that nicely with you drooling all over me and holding me in an octopus deathgrip! It's like you think I'm some big teddybear or somethin..'  
He looked at Link with challenging eyes. When Rhett saw Link's misschievous smirk and sparkling eyes he lost his breath for a moment. In that moment he loosenend his grip on Link's hands. 

The next few second were a bit of a blur. Link pulled his head down till they were nose to nose.  
'You could've woken me up like this..'  
And immediately Link surged upward and kissed him full om the lips. Rhett felt too shocked to react and stared dumbly at his best friends closed eyes. 

When he didn't react she opened her eyes and looked at him with a panicked look.  
Link laid back down and placed her hands in front of her eyes.  
'Dammit! Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn't have done that.. I'm so sorry Rhett, that was especially stupid of me! I just thought..'  
Before Link could finish the self depreciating speech Rhett pulled away her hands and finally acted on his feelings. He kissed Link with very much enthusiasm and after the first insecure seconds, Link joined him. Soon they were kissing and laughing and crying and whispering sweet words of love to each other.

'Oh my gosh Link, I always wanted..' 'I was never sure you wanted the same..' 'I love you so much Rhett..' 'You've always been the boy of my dreams..' 'Baby, I'm so glad we finally..' 'I love you too Link..'  
And inside their little tent near the river Rhett and Link started their plans for their future, together.


End file.
